The present invention relates to scrubbing pad and, more particularly, to a scrubbing pad that includes different scrubbing surfaces on the same pad.
Conventional scrubbing pads may include, for example, a scrubbing pad, such a SCOTCH-BRITE™ pad, may include a scrubbing material. This material may be disposed opposite a sponge. In some circumstances, however, a steel wool pad, such as a BRILLO™ pad, may be useful for a more abrasive cleaning, as compared with a scrubbing pad. To switch between pads, a user must use either one pad or the other, or switch between pads.
As can be seen, there is a need for a scrubbing pad that may include, together in a single device, a lesser abrasive scrubbing pad and a more abrasive steel wool pad.